He is my WHAT!
by Fr3Ya-cHaN
Summary: Mikan sama Natsume tunangan!Amuto and NxM and so many pairings..
1. Prologue

**Fr3Ya-cHaN: Halo semuanya!!!! Ini adalah fan-fic keduaku…Ok, kalian pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak melanjutkan Love Story…Yaah, aku kehabisan ide dan yang keluar terus menerus hanya ide cerita ini yang tadinya mau ku-publish setelah Love Story selesai dank arena takut lupa, akhirnya aku menulisnya!**

**Natsume: Baiklah...kenapa kau melakukan crossover?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN: 1. Gakuen Alice dan Shugo Chara! merupakan manga dan anime yang paling aku sukai. 2. Aku ingin mencobanya. 3. Karena Gakuen Alice peringakt 1 di mangafox mengalahkan Naruto dan Shugo Chara! Peringkat 3 mendekati Naruto yang peringkat 2! Hahahaha! Mikan, do the disclaimer!**

**Mikan: Oh… baiklah Fr3Ya-cHaN doesn't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN: Fan-fic ini 70% Indonesia, 15% Jepang dan 15% Inggris!**

**Prolouge**

Ada seorang nenek yang sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama anjingnya. "Hari yang tenang ya" kata nenek itu merasakan angina sepoi-sepoi. Nenek itu menutup matanya berniat untuk ti-

"AAAAAAPPPPPPPAAAAA?????!!!!!" terdengar sebuah teriakan gadis yang membuat nenek dan anjingnya terlonjak amat sangat kaget. "I-Itu suara dari arah Sakura Mansion'kan? Suara si bungsu dari 4 bersaudara, Mikan Sakura?"

_**~Sakura Mansion~**_

"Apa-apaan ini Okaa-san?! Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan Natsume Hyuuga?!" bentak seorang gadis kepada ibunya.

_Nama : Mikan Sakura_

_Umur : 14 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Rambut __panjang berwarna hazel/coklat keemasan diikat 2. Matanya berwarna sama dengan rambutnya_

_Keterangan : Anak bungsu dari 4__ bersaudara pasangan Yukihara Sakura dan Yuka Azumi-Sakura. Tidak menonjol, tidak pintar kecuali Bahasa Inggris, sahabat dari Hotaru Imai dan selalu bertengkar dengan Natsume Hyuuga._

"Kecilkan suaramu Mikan! Ini semua terjadi karena kami telah berjanji dengan keluarga Hyuuga untuk menikahkan kalian berdua kalau sudah besar!" seru seorang perempuan muda kepada Mikan.

_Nama : Yuka Azumi-Sakura_

_Umur : 40 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Rambut pendek sebahu. __Warna rambut dan matanya sama dengan Mikan_

_Keterangan : Istri dari Yukihara Sakura dan ibu dari 3 bersaudara Sakura. __Wakil Presiden Direktur Sakura Co._

"Tapi-" "Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an! Mulai besok Natsume akan tinggal selama seminggu di sini!" potong Yuka "Memangnya kenapa kau benci dia?". "Kenapa? Ya jelaslah dia itu playboy, menyebalkan, mesum dan segala hal buruk ada di dia!" kata Mikan sebal. Tapi tanpa disadari Mikan, pembicaraan mereka direkam dan langsung disambungkan ke Hyuuga Mansion.

_**~Hyuuga Mansion~**_

"Ada juga ya, yang menolakmu Natsume?" tanya seorang pria sambil tertawa kecil.

_Nama : Kurou Hyuuga_

_Umur : 41 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Rambut berwarna crimson/merah tua dan matanya berwarna hitam_

_Keterangan : Suami dari Kaoru Hyuuga dan Presiden Direktur Hyuuga Co.__ Juga seorang pelukis terkenal._

"Berisik" jawab seorang pemuda kesal.

_Nama :Natsume Hyuuga_

_Umur : 14 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna crimson/merah tua_

_Keterangan : Anak sulung dari 2 bersudara dan orang terpintar di sekolah. Ganteng, cool dan digandrungi gadis-gadis. Selalu bertengkar dengan Mikan Sakura._

"Kenapa dia harus menjadi tunanganku, sih?" gerutu Natsume. Kurou menyadari kekecewaan putranya itu. Dia menghela napas dan berkata, "Mikan tidak seburuk itu kok. Kau pasti tidak menyesal bertunangan dengan dia". "Hah?" "Kau akan tahu besok" jawab Kurou sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

'_Apa maksudnya?'_

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Prolog selesai!!**

**Mikan & Natsume : Kenapa aku harus menjadi tunangan Natsume/Polka?!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Kalian itu serasi!! Seperti angel & devil, black & white...Pokoknya berlawanan itu bagus!**

**Ikuto : Kapan kami keluar? Aku ingin segera melihat amuto!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Mungkin di chapter 1 atau 2 atau 3**

**Ikuto : Apa?! Kok bisa?!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : suka-suka aku dong! (menjulurkan lidah)**

**Ikuto : Dasar sekretaris…!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : …..Sepertinya Amuto lebih baik menjadi Tadamu saja ya…**

**Ikuto : Jangan!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Please review!**

**Ikuto : Tidaaakkkk!!!**


	2. Chapter 1 Sakura's Brothers

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Baiklah silakan membaca!!**

**Chapter 1**

Mikan POV :

Masa-masa SMPK-ku yang indah…hancur berantakan!!! Padahal sebentar lagi aku SMA! Walaupun masih 1 tahun lagi, tetapi tetap saja! Kenapa harus bertunangan dengan Hyuuga jelek itu sih! Hari ini, aku memakai baju sekolahku yang berkerah panjang warna putih dengan pita berwarna merah di tengahnya. Aku memakai rompi berlengan panjang warna hitam dan rok berwarna biru dengan motif kotak-kotak. Aku sedang sarapan bersama keluargaku. Otou-san dan Okaa-san sudah pergi duluan karena ada rapat mendadak. "Mikan, kamu kenapa diam saja?" tanya suara kakak laki-lakiku yang kedua.

_Nama : Tsubasa Sakura_

_Umur : 17 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitam dengan mata berwarna biru tua. Ada tato bintang di bawah mata kirinya_

_Keterangan : Anak ke-dua dari 4 bersaudara Sakura. Amat sangat over protective kepada Mikan. Tunangan dari Misaki Harada. Sekarang sedang kelas 2 SMA dan juga idola no. 1_

"Ya, benar! Kalau sandwichnya gak mau dimakan, mending buat aku saja!" kata kakak laki-lakiku yang ketiga seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sandwichku. Tentu saja aku menepak tangannya. "Aduh!" katanya lalu tertawa

_Nama : Kukai Sakura_

_Umur : 16 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Rambut berwarna coklat jingga/golden brown dan mata berwarna hijau_

_Keterangan : Anak ke__-3 dari 4 bersaudara Sakura. Terlalu bersemangat dan suka mengacak-acak rambut Mikan. Tunangan dari Utau Hoshina. Sekarang sedang kelas 1 SMA dan juga bintang olahraga dan idola no. 2 setelah Tsubasa_

"Jangan bertingkah kekanakan begitu Kukai dan bukankah kamu ada tugas piket hari ini?" kata kakak laki-lakiku yang pertama sambil meneguk susunya dan melihat ke arah HP-nya yang baru saja tadi berdering. _'Pasti dari Amu-chan'_

_Nama : Ikuto Sakura_

_Umur : 19 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Rambut berwarna biru tua/indigo dan mata berwarna biru keungu-unguan/sapphire_

_Keterangan : Anak pertama dari 4 bersaudara Sakura. __Sekarang sedang kuliah dan tunangan dari Amu Hinamori. Idola no. 1 di Universitasnya_

"Oh ya! Thanks Ikuto! Aku pergi dulu!" seru Kukai-nii berlari dengan sandwich di mulutnya dan ransel di punggungnya sambil pergi membawa skateboard. "Ayo Mikan nanti kamu telat" kata Tsubasa-nii yang hendak pergi. Aku buru-buru menghabiskan sandwich-ku dan mengambil tasku. Oh ya kalau nggak salah nanti si jelek yang mengantarku sepulang sekolah dan Tsubasa-nii juga ada kencan dengan Misaki-nee kalau begitu....

"Ikuto-nii! Nanti tolong jemput aku dan akan kuberikan foto-foto Amu-chan yang sedang tidur dan sedang olahraga!" teriakku dan PASTI Ikuto-nii akan menjemputku. Bayarannya saja foto-foto Amu-chan. Tambah deh koleksi di dinding kamarnya. Aku segera menghampiri Tsubasa-nii yang menunggu di mobil ferrarinya.

"Kamu ini! Begitu benci sama Natsume ya? Walaupun aku agak sebel gara-gara kamu bertunangan sama dia" kata Tsubasa-nii sambil menyalakan mesin. "Tentu saja! Dia itu kan sok cakep!" gerutuku

Di sekolah....

"Minna ohayo!" seruku sambil membuka pintu kelas. "Ohayo Mikan" seru mereka serempak. Aku melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk itu…HOTARU!!!

"Hotaru!!!!!!!" teriakku sambil berlari untuk memeluknya. Dan tentu saja dia akan memelukku ju-

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Sepertinya aku salah. Aku terkena tembakan baka-gun buatan Hotaru. "Mikan" katanya tenang dan dingin "Apa benar kau bertunangan dengan Natsume Hyuuga?". Kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung berubah menjadi hening dan semua pandangan mengarah ke aku. Bagus sekali Hotaru, kau baru saja membuka pintu neraka untukku!

"?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" teriak satu kelas. Oh hell...

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Baiklah sampai di sini dulu ya! Please you click the green button and you will get the cheat for the nex t chapter! xp**


	3. Chapter 2 Heartbroken

**Chapter 2**

Mikan POV :

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin dan TENTU SAJA sepanjang jalan atau lebih tepatnya koridor itu banyak orang yang melihat ke arahku dengan perasaan kagum, cemburu dan benci. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. Semua itu gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi!

"Mikan-chan aku kaget lho!" kata Anna salah satu dari temanku saat aku duduk bersama mereka.

_Nama : Anna Umenomiya_

_Umur : 14 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Berambut pink dengan mata berwarna biru_

_Keterangan : Sekelas dengan Mikan dan sangat suka memasak. Sepupu dengan Nonoko Ogasawara_

"Benar, aku bakalan tidak menyangka kalau Mikan ternyata tunangan Natsume!" seru Koko sambil menyuap spageti-nya.

_Nama : Kokoro Yume_

_Umur : 14 tahun_

_Ciri -ciri : Rambut pirang kecoklat-coklatan dan mata berwarna sama seperti rambutnya_

_Keterangan : Teman sekelas Mikan dan pacar dari Sumire Shouda. __Panggilannya Koko_

Aku celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari. Di mana Permy? "Koko pacarmu mana?" tanyaku. "Saking shock-nya sampai masuk RS tapi katanya dia merelakannya. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Justru aku senang! Dengan begitu dia akan fokus kepadaku saja!" seru Koko senang sambil menyuap spageti-nya lagi.

NORMAL POV :

Hari berlalu begitu cepat sampai akhirnya pulang sekolah. Mikan dihujani tatapan kebencian oleh penggemar Natsume sedangkan Natsume hanya cuek tidak peduli. Akhirnya saatnya Mikan pulang. Dia baru saja ingin keluar paling terakhir agar tidak ada yang memelototinya lagi dan terutama kabur karena seharusnya Natsume yang mengantarkan pulang. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yaitu WC perempuan.

'_Fuuh! __Akhirnya aku bisa pulang! Moga-moga Natsume itu-' _pikirannya terhenti saat dia keluar karena sebuah suara. Suara yang paling terakhir dia dengar. Suara dari Natsume Hyuuga. "Oi, polka!"

"Apa Hyuuga?" tanya Mikan dingin. "Ngapain kamu di situ lama-lama ayo!" kata Natsume lalu membalikkan badan. "Ayo ke mana?" tanya Mikan lagi dingin. "Ha…? Kamu tolol, bego atau dungu sih? Jelas pulang lah!"

"Aku nggak pulang sama kamu tapi sama Ikuto-nii!" kata Mikan sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Oooo....sama si Ikuto ya..." kata Natsume sambil menyeringai. Dia mengambil i-phone dari sakunya dan mengetik sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian i-phonenya berdering tanda ada sms masuk. Dia menyeringai lagi dan melihat ke arah Mikan. "Ikuto nggak bakalan datang jadi kamu harus pulang sama aku!" katanya tenang

"Ha? Ap-" kata-kata Mikan terpotong karena hp-nya berdering. 'Ada sms dari Ikuto-nii?' pikirnya

_To : Mikan_

_From : Ikuto-nii_

_Maaf, Mikan. Tapi aku nggak bisa jemput kamu karena kalau aku jemput kamu, aku nggak bakalan dapat fotonya Amu-koi lagi ganti baju. BTW, aku ada kencan ama Amu-koi nih. Bye!_

"Jadi…?" tanya Natsume lagi. "Ugh! WHATEVER!!" teriak Mikan kesal dan mengikuti Natsume ke mobilnya.

-Skip Time-

Besoknya...

Mikan POV:

Kalian tahu aku di mana? Ya, di mobil Tsubasa-nii. JELAS BUKAN! Aku sekarang sedang duduk di mobil orang-paling-aku-benci-sedunia-dan-sekarang-menjadi-tunanganku. Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan di mobil Natsume Hyuuga. Yang dari tadi kulakukan hanyalah menggerutu dan mengutuk si Natsume in-salah! Hyuuga ini!

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan matanya yang seperti api itu sambil berkata, "Oi bego! Kalau kau nggak berhenti melakukan hal itu, jangan salahkan aku kalau bibirku ada di bibirmu!" katanya enteng. Tentu saja mukaku langsung merah padam dan berhenti menggerutu. Ni orang waras atau nggak sih?! Dasar mesum!

Sampai di sekolah, aku melihat Hotaru dan Ruka-pyon berbicara dan entah kenapa suasana sekeliling mereka penuh dengan.........cinta? "Ah! Sakura, selamat pagi!" seru Ruka-pyon sambil mendekatiku dengan penuh senyum.

_Nama : Ruka Nogi_

_Umur : 14 tahun_

_Ciri-ciri : Berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut_

_Keterangan : Sekelas dengan Mikan dan sahabat dari orang yang paling dibenci Mikan, Natsume Hyuuga. Tumbal Hotaru untuk mendapatkan uang. Orang ke-2 terganteng di sekolah dan suk__a binatang. Mikan menyukai dia._

"Ru-Ruka-pyon! Se-selamat pagi!" ucapku terbata-bata dan pipiku amat merah. "Hotaru selamat pagi!" seruku sambil berusaha memeluk Hotaru. Tentu saja dengan gesit dia akan memelukku ju-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch! Hotaru!" seruku kesakitan karena tembakan baka gun-nya mengenai pipiku. "Pagi, jangan berlagak bodoh di pagi hari Mikan" ujarnya tenang. "Oh ya, Sakura aku ada berita bagus!" kata Ruka-pyon. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. "Aku dan Hotaru..." Tunggu! Sejak kapan dia memanggil Hotaru dengan sebutan Hotaru?! Jangan-jangan... "...pacaran!"

DEG! Kata-kata Ruka-pyon tadi menusuk hatiku. Ruka-pyon...dan..Hotaru...pacaran...

Hotaru menatapku cemas, "Kau kenapa Mikan?" tanyanya. "Ti-tidak! Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan! Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya!" seruku berusaha terlihat gembira. Karena Narumi sensei tidak masuk, aku mengambil gitarku dan keluar kelas.

Normal POV :

Mikan berjalan di depan pohon Sakura. Dia duduk dan mulai menjentikkan senar gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi lagu ciptaannya

(Teardrops on my guitar-Taylor Swift)

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Natsume yang sedang tidur di cabang pohon Sakura terbangun karena suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Ia melihat ke bawah dan melihat Mikan sedang bernyanyi sambil menangis

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

Mikan mengakhiri nyanyian itu dengan sebuah kata, "Selamat tinggal Ruka-pyon". Dia menyeka air matanya dan beranjak pergi sambil membawa gitarnya meninggalkan Natsume yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Hi minna! Gomen gomen! Aku baru saja mengikuti ujian akhir mid semester dan mamaku mencabut kabel internet sehingga aku tidak bisa meng-upload! Please R&R! Jika kalian me-riview, aku akan memberikan cheat tentang chapter selanjutnya kepada kalian!!**


	4. Very Sorry

You can look at my profile


	5. Confession

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Akhirnya, aku bisa lanjutin juga! Thanks buat orang-orang yg udh nge-review! Ok, mohon maaf sekalian bagi orang yg udah ngerasa kecewa dan pasti tambah kecewa lagi karena pemberitahuan cheat sekarang DITIADAKAN! Nah, ayo mulai~**

**Chapter 3**

Mikan mengela napas. Hari ini, dia amat tidak bersemangat karena kejadian kemarin. Bahkan, dia tidak memeluk Hotaru sehingga membuat Hotaru bingung.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Mikan-chan, ya?" tanya Anna. Nonoko mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Nggak tahu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin, ya?". Mereka berdua melihat ke arah Hotaru yang sedang duduk dengan Ruka lalu ke arah Mikan. Sekali lagi melihat ke arah Hotaru dan Ruka lalu ke Mikan. Melihat ke Hotaru dan Ruka lalu ke Mikan. Melihat ke Hotaru dan Ruka lalu ke Mikan. Akhirnya, mereka berdua mengangkat bahu.

Natsume melirik ke arah Mikan yang sedang menghela napas. 'Fuh, sepertinya bakal seru nih!' pikirnya.

"KRIINGG!!" Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Mikan yang baru mau berdiri langsung diseret oleh seseorang ke halaman belakang. Orang itu tidak lain adalah….

**Fr3Ya-cHaN: Selesai!-terkena tembakan baka gun-**

**Hotaru: Hei, cepat lanjutkan atau kubunuh!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN: Hahaha, bercanda kok! Bercanda…**

Orang itu tidak lain adalah Hotaru. "Mikan," kata Hotaru agak kesal "ada apa denganmu hari ini? Biasanya kau akan memelukku, tapi kenapa tidak hari ini?!". "A-aku hanya tidak…mood, ya! Aku sedang tidak mood! Hehehe," jawab Mikan salah tingkah.

"Mikan, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Ruka?" tanya Hotaru lagi. JLEB! 'To the point banget sih!' pikir Mikan. "Jawab Mikan!" sentak Hotaru.

"A-aku…iya…iya, Hotaru" jawab Mikan perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "…Mikan, aku akan putus dengan Ruka" kata Hotaru. "A-apa! Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Hotaru! Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup!" seru Mikan geram.

"Tapi Mikan!".

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Selama ini aku mengikuti perintahmu Hotaru! Karena itu, kumohon kali ini saja, kau mendengarkan permohonanku Hotaru," kata Mikan. Hotaru menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus kembali ceria!" ujar Hotaru. Mikan menggangguk ceria dan langsung menggandeng Hotaru pergi ke kantin tanpa mengetahui bahwa tunangannya mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka di balik pohon.

_**Di rumah Mikan…**_

"Polka," kata sebuah suara yang tidak lain adalah Natsume. "Natsume, ini kamar cewek tau! Jangan masuk sembarangan!" kata Mikan yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Dia mengenakan blus berwarna pink dan rok berwarna putih.

"Trus kenapa? Kamu itu'kan tunganganku, jadi boleh-boleh saja tuh," ujar Natsume dan duduk di kursi belajar Mikan. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan, langit di luar terlihat gelap. Tanda bahwa akan turun hujan yang sangat deras. Dan terlebih lagi, hanya mereka berdua di rumah itu.

Orangtua Mikan sedang bekerja, Ikuto sedang berada di rumah Amu, Tsubasa sedang belajar di rumah Misaki, dan Kukai sedang menemani Utau Hoshina, tunangannya yang merupakan penyanyi idola, rekaman untuk album terbarunya.

"Hei, kamu suka 'kan pada Ruka?" tanya Natsume. "A-apa! Darimana kamu dengar hal itu?!" tanya Mikan dengan muka merona merah lalu bangkit duduk. "Saat kau bicara dengan Imai, bodoh…." Katanya.

"Uh! Itu bukan urusanmu, dasar orang yang selalu mempermainkan cewek!" seru Mikan kesal. "Orang yang selalu mempermainkan cewek?" tanya Natsume menahan amarah dan sudah berdiri tapi, sayang si idiot Mikan initidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Iya! Aku pingin tahu, sudah berapa banyak cewek yang sudah kamu per-mmmppphh!" ucapan Mikan terputus karena Natsume mendorong Mikan ke ranjang dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Mikan berusaha memberontak tapi percuma karena, tenaga Natsme lebih besar darinya.

**PLAAKK!**

Mikan akhirnya menampar Nattsume lalu berlri keluar rumah sambil menangis sama seperti langit yang sekarang sedang menangis. "Cih!" Natsume mengumpat lalu berlari menyusul Mikan. "MIKAN!" teriak Natsume.

Akhirnya Natsume berhasil menarik tangan Mikan dan memeluknya. "Le-lepaskan aku, Natsume! Kalau kau tidak serius, lepaskan aku!" teriak Mikan berusaha melepaskan diri dan sekali lagi, Natsume menciumnya tapi berbeda, kali ini dengan lembut. Terlena oleh ciuman itu, rontaan Mikan mulai berkurang.

"Aku mencintai kamu, Mikan" bisik Natsume sebelum kesadaran Mikan ditarik ke dalam kegelapan.

Mikan terbangun karena suara petir. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, dia berada di kamarnya dan sudah berganti baju dengan piyamanya. Dia tahu kalau Natsume yang mengganti pakaiannya. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Mikan. 'Apa ini? Jangan-jangan, aku jatuh cinta sama Natsume?' pikir Mikan.

**DUARR!!**

Suara petir menyambar-nyambar tanda terjadinya badai. Dengan begini, dia dan Natsume saja yang sendirian. Mikan mulai ketakutan dan di benaknya terlintas sebuah nama, Natsume.

Mikan mengambil bantalnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Lorong yang sepi dan gelap untuk rumah Mikan yang besar. Dia berjalan lebih cepat dan akhirnya sampai ke sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'Natsume'.

Mikan mengetuk pintu itu perlahan tapi, cukup untuk membangunkan Natsume yang punya pendengaran tajam. Natsume menggerutu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia membuka pintu dan baru mau mengatakan, "Siapa itu" tapi sudah langsung dapat jawabannya. Mikan Sakura, tunangannya yang sedang berdiri ketakutan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Na-Natsume, i-itu ada…bo-boleh," ujar Mikan terbata-bata dan nggak karuan. Natsume hanya tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Bodoh, sini Mikan". Natsume merentangkan tangannya yang tentu saja, disambut baik oleh Mikan.

_**Pagi hari….**_

"Mikan, kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Tsubasa karena tahu bahwa Mikan takut badai. "Hah?" ujarnya bingung karena Mikan tak ada di kamarnya. "Hei, ada yang tahu Mikan di mana?" tanyanya kepada yang lain sambil menuruni tangga.

Sayang, andai Tsubasa tidak bertanya apapun dan langsung membuka kamar Natsume. Dia pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau mendapati bahwa ada sepasang tunangan yang tidur di ranjang sambil mendekap satu sama lain seolah tidak mau dipisahkan.

**THE END**


End file.
